pankosmiafandomcom-20200215-history
Vwon
Early life on the server Vwon found out about the server on July 27th when Vigiliex told him about it. When he joined he went mining and found tons of mega veins, with this gold he made Great Britain and London with The_Pock. After finding 64 blocks of gold he funded the 7 colonies and Ireland The Isles War and loss of Great Britain on July 30th Ireland was sacked, Raid and invaded by Great Britain under the command of Vwon and MLGTerra. After Ireland was defeated, The 7 colonies latter that day left GB when Vwon was asleep and made America. America and NNA later made The Anti-British pact and invaded most of GB consisting of Cornwall, London, Rome, Ire and Slovenia were all invaded fully or surrendered. Iceland and Fiji After being invaded Vwon abandoned the ruins of London and fled to Iceland. After realizing that Iceland was way too cold they moved to Fiji which was ironically too hot. After getting trolled 6 times by L'Mustachegames he gave leadership of Fiji to HypeBeastCarvey. After the Great roll back Vwon was back to GB but got bored because the Server went inactive after the roll back. When Vwon got bored he gave London to EchoOcelot (Prussia on EarthMC) and moved to Brittany. Brittany After the Great roll back Vwon was back to GB but got bored because the Server went inactive after the roll back. When Vwon got bored he gave London to EchoOcelot (Prussia on Earthmc) and moved to Brittany. After Vwon made Brittany with Mustachegames he made France using Mustachegames' 400g. Belgium-Netherlands Vwon was an assistant in Belgium-Netherlands basically being the second mayor. He helped make the town big. Vwon had good gear in Belgium-Netherlands which made Lilpent betray Belgium-Netherlands to get the gear with Zqppy. SHCC and Honduras Vwon was once again the assistant of SHCC and lead it with Mustachegames. It was his idea to leave SHCC for China when Mustachegames and him decided to move. Vwon accepted going with Mustache to Honduras but he wasn't too active in it. China and plunge to inactivity Vwon moved to China with Tailz before the server shut down. The town didn't have much until the server shut down. Pankosmia When Pankosmia started Vwon was a builder (he finally got staff!) and whitelisted onto the beta. When Pankosmia was released he was one of the first to join. Him and Mustache made the long journey to Madrid where he made the town with mustache. Vwon soon left it to make the town of El_Reino_Olvidado in the Spanish_Empire. El_Reino_Olvidado did not last long before Vwon moved. Vwon made a ton of misc. towns until he made the Port. Around the time he made his town the port Vwon became moderator. Vwon eventually left the port to make Auckland which was in the Auckland peninsula of new Zealand. Vwon got bored of having to terraform the mountains in Auckland so he made Christchurch. Korea Whenever the Earth Map was Released Vwon instantly moved to make Seoul and Korea. He had gathered lots of towns around the Asian Region, but one of them, Qufu, Declared Independence from Korea. This led to the Korean Civil War, where Vwon and his Army Marched on Qufu and led to a swift victory and made Mustache sign a Treaty making him become a Puppet and Unable to Declare Independence for 2 Weeks.Category:Characters Category:WorldMC Playerbase